


Kinktober Day 9

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [8]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dry Humping, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, M/M, Mind Reading, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 07:14:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12316308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Finn  really like being Kylo's apprentice





	Kinktober Day 9

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this as part two of pervious finnlo Kinktober fic

Finn liked his new position, who would've thought a stormtrooper would be training under Kylo ren   _dating him even_.  Finn saw it as improvement in his life, Kylo even gave him chance to have a name of his own. Finn was first thing that came up seeing it was FN-2187. Kylo liked it, fit Finn nicely and thus that's what everyone called him.  Finn felt everything was like a new upgrade, new name, new outfit, new weapon, new status even his powers the Force was new.  He looked in the mirror adirming the outfit Kylo got for him. Black tunic with a hoodie red vertical lines on it, dark grey sleeves. _This suits you nicely much better then that white amour._ Finn blushed remembering when Kylo first saw him in it.  Snapping out of it he was going to be late for training, grabbing his new lightsaber also thanks to Kylo Finn left his room.

Training was intense, kylo was intense but Finn should have expected that. Force training wasn't all that bad rather easy, now actual combat was something else lightsaber sparring especially. The way Kylo moved and attacked  it was painful workout but Finn's a fast learner and got adjusted to Kylo's fighting patterning. allowing him to counter even push the dark knight back using the Force, leaving an opening to pin Kylo down saber glowing near his chest.

" Very good Finn you're using the Force while fighting that's good you'll need that."

Both withdrew their saber and Finn helped Kylo up followed by a kiss on the lips. Finn would be lying if he said that wasn't his favorite part during-after training. Most part he saw it as an award, other times it's because Kylo just wants to kiss him along with _other_ things, today it was _the other._

" **Lord Ren General Hux has requested for you, the meeting about next excursion.** "

" Tell him I'm on my way!"

Finn sighed disappointed their _fun_ was cut shorted, Kylo saw. " Hux can wait for a little longer, besides I need to take care of this." Finn arched an eyebrow curious what he meant, Kylo grabbed his wrist walking them into a corner away from the door. " Why are we b-" Kylo kissed Finn again this time deeper tongues touching each other. " This won't take long but incase Hux wants to barge in we'll be over here."  Finn yelped as Kylo sandwiched him into the corner and began rubbing up against him. Not what Finn was expecting but he'll take it plus there clothes were still on. _I wonder what Hux face look like if he saw us naked._ Kylo chuckled nipping Finn's ear hearing the thought. _You  like that wouldn't you. me fucking you while Hux watched_. Finn moaned hearing Kylo's rough voice echo in his head, he arched his back feeling Kylo's large hand squeeze his ass. _I think Hux is jealous, he probably explode if he saw us._ Finn moaned when Kylo picked him on making sure Finn's legs were around his wraist, they continued grinding roomed filled with loud grunts and moans. " K-Kylo I'm-"

" KYLO REN WHERE ARE YOU!?!"

The two froze when Hux barged in face red. Hux scanned the room spotting Kylo in the corner with _FN on him_. " What is this?" Finn looked at Kylo who had a smug look on his face. " We **were** training until you interrupted." Hux rolled his eyes  fully aware _that_ was not training.  " Well training is over now let's go! Thanks to you I'm behind schedule." _Behind schedule getting laid too_. Finn burst into laugher hearing Kylo's thoughts, Hux glared at him and Finn faked an innocent look.

" I'll be back Finn for now you can take a break."

" Okay have fun."

" Are you finished? Let's go Ren."

Finn waved goodbye as Hux existed the room, Kylo winked at him before sending a message into his mind making Finn become flustered.

_When I get back we'll finish what we started this time no clothes._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Nobody likes you Hux you jealous cockblock lol


End file.
